I Want the Good Times Back
thumb|250pxI Want the Good Times Back, é uma canção cantada por Úrsula, a bruxa do mar, Pedro e Juca, e seu coro de polips na versão musical de A Pequena Sereia. Durante a canção Úrsula começa a formar o seu plano para derrubar o seu irmão, o Rei Tritão, e recuperar o mar, pois é Rainha. Letra ÚRSULA: When daddy dear was floating on his deathbed He divvied up the kingdom into two I got his magic shell And half the sea as well His trident went to-- (Falando) You know who his trident went to--don't you, babies! (Cantando) My reign--why, it was blissfully delicious! And glamour, glitz and style were au courante Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie--my bad! Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad! And for that, I get banished! But me, I'm not mad There's just one little thing that I want... Just one teensy thing that I want: I want the good times back! I want those grand ol' days! I want the twisted nights The sick delights The wild soirees! I want those trembling crowds of shellfish Cracked and peeled for me to dine Not because I'm mean or selfish-- PEDRO E JUCA(Falando): No! ÚRSULA (Cantando): I only want what's mine! I want disgusting wealth! I want exquisite sin! Want the entire sea To worship me On bended fin! I want to greet my loving subjects And then have them as a snack! Remember those good times? I want them back! (Falando) Picture it, my sucklings. Pretty soon, we'll be back on top! Sipping bubbly... eating caviar before it hatches! King Triton is the only thing that stands in our way. If only I can find his Achilles heel... the soft quivering underbelly, beneath all that armor... I'll dethrone him! De-bone him! And then boys... oh, boys... we're back in business! All together now: PEDRO, JUCA E CORO (Cantando): You'll bring the good times back! Resume your wacky fun! Restore the joyful charm Of causing harm To everyone! ÚRSULA: I want to make the merfolk cower Like they did in days of yore Sure, it's sheer abuse of power-- PEDRO, JUCA E CORO(Falando): So? ÚRSULA (Cantando): Ain't that what power's for? I want to taste their tears! I want to hear their screams! I want the special rush You get from from crushing Hopes and dreams! PEDRO, JUCA E CORO: It's more than simply sentimental-- ÚRSULA: It's an aphrodisiac! PEDRO, JUCA E CORO: Remember those good times! ÚRSULA: Oh God, were they good times! PEDRO, JUCA E CORO: It's time for more good times! ÚRSULA: Let's get 'em back! If only I had a way To make him pay I'd set ol' Triton straight! PEDRO: Poison? JUCA: Sure... PEDRO: Blackmail? JUCA: Or... PEDRO: His daughters... JUCA: Maybe-- ÚRSULA: WAIT! (Falando) Why didn't we think of that before? His youngest! PEDRO (Falando): The one with the beautiful voice? ÚRSULA (Falando): Which she takes for granted! A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced. Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson... (Cantando) I want the little girl! PEDRO (Falando): Oh ÚRSULA: And boys, I want her bad! JUCA (Falando): Ah? ÚRSULA: I want her sitting here To lure her dear Devoted dad! PEDRO E JUCA (Falando): Mmm! ÚRSULA: I want my goody-goody brother To come rescue her - the sap! And then one way or another-- PEDRO E JUCA (Falando): Surprise! ÚRSULA: I'll spring the trap! And get the good times back! I mean with all the perks! The trident, crown, the throne-- All mine alone! The whole damn works! But most of all, I want ol' Triton Pinned and wriggling on the rack Then, fellas, it's my time! And frankly, it's high time! Those fabulous good times... They're coming back! Reprise ÚRSULA She didn't waste much time The little shameless tease One sunset’s barely through And Princey-Poo is on his knees They'll be smooching by day two, boys If she keeps it up like this So there's just one thing to do, boys PEDRO E JUCA What? ÚRSULA Go up and block that kiss! JUCA Oh! ÚRSULA Meanwhile I bet her Daddy's worried bad And wondering where she's been TODOS Soon he'll guess And then, oh yes! The real fun can begin! ÚRSULA (Falando) Onward and upwards my live wires! And stop that lip lock! PEDRO E JUCA Yes, your wretchedness! ÚRSULA So let the clock run out Their time is almost up And once they're trapped I'll have them wrapped Around my suction cup With my tentacles around them I'll at last be back on track And headed for good times Deliciously good times Two days! And the good times They're coming back! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de musicais Categoria:Canções de Vilões